All together part 2
by Laph4ever
Summary: a follow up to part one


He then brings her into a tight embrace.

Midnight looks at me and pulls me off the couch into a tight embrace and I begin to cry.

"Shhh, it's ok. It was just a nightmare." Middy says to me.

So after Milo finished his horror story of a nightmare the guys decided to take all of out on patrol. But first we have to wait 2 hours and look for bad guys. So while I am trying not to die if boredom I begin to poke at the dirt. Milo then slides next to me an says:

"Poke" he says while poking me

"Don't poke me Milo" I say glaring at him

"Ok" he says smiling

So I return to playing with the dirt when Milo pokes me again and says:

"Poke"

"I am serious Milo don't poke me."

"Ok"

So then as I return to the dirt Milo then pokes me again. I am getting pretty annoyed so I say:

"I swear Milo if you poke me one more time you are going to wish you hadn't."

And right then and there while I am lookin straight at him he touches the middle of my forehead and says:

"Poke"

"Alright you asked for it." I say as I tackle him to the ground.

Milo screams and tries to run but nope.

"Venus" Midnight calls to me "get off of Milo"

So I start tickling Milo and he starts laughing and calling for Middy. Soon it a game everyone tickling and hiding from each other. But Milo and I start getting tired. And Midnight and Raph notice, so they carry us back to the lair and tuck me and him into bed. Before I fall asleep I turn and ask Milo.

"What do you think they do when we go to bed?" I yawn

"I don't know night Vee." He yawns

"Ok, night Milo." And I fall into a deep peaceful sleep.

As Raph and I close the door I look to him and ask:

"What so think was with Milo and that dream?"

"I don't know" he says "Venus has similar but not so horrific nightmares like that from time to time."

"But I am pretty mad at Venus for attacking Milo, even if she was tickling him" I say to Raph

"You baby Milo too much Midnight. He's a boy and needs to stick up for himself."

"But that's what you don't get Raph, Milo is an exact clone of me and remember what happened to me."

I know he remembers by the way he hangs his head down. Remembering me trying to kill them, me leaving them to death, joining the Shredders team, and me dying almost leaving them forever.

"But I know that won't happen" Raph says has he noggins my head.

I smile at him and shove him off and we both head off to bed.

The next day Midnight and Raph take Milo and me out for a walk through the sewers.

"Alright you 2 stay close we don't know if footbots are down here or not" Raph says

"Oh" I say "we'll stay close" I wink to Milo

"We mean it Vee" Midnight scolds me

"Ok" I sigh.

I then wink to Milo and we run straight down the tunnel and Midnight and Raph yell after us:

"Oh when we get our hands on you" they yell " your going to wish you hadn't ran."

Milo and me keep running and then turn left down and hide in a pipe and watch as Midnight and Raph run by.

"Hehehehe I can't believe we got away." I laugh

Milo taps on my shoulder "um Vee you might wanna take a look at this."

I turn to see what Milo is talking about and when I do I see this giant trutle beast looking at us. It roars and I can feel mine and Milo's skin go white.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" We scream

We then run to Raph and Midnight.

"There you guys are." Midnight says as we run at him.

We quickly climb up them and hide on there shoulders.

"Vee what's wrong?" Raph says to me worried

"Ggggaint" I yell as the evil turtle and even more thing such as: an alligator, a monkey and a pigeon running right at us.

I hide behind Raph and start crying in fear. Milo does this too.

"Slash" Raph says to the giant turtle

"Raphael" the one named Slash said

"Slash" Raph says as he hugs the creature. "This is Vee" he says pointing at me.

"Oh" the thing says " so this is the little cutie you have been telling me about Raphael." He tickles my sides a little.

I giggle but I try not to but I can't help it I'm ticklish. I see Raph chuckle at me so I change the subject.

"So who else have you told that I am cute to?" I say teasingly at him.

He gets this awakward look and shrugs it off and says "he's the only one."

I hear Milo giggle at me and I turn to glare at him.

"What it's ahhahahahahahah."

He starts to laugh and I see the alligator tickling him.

"Midnight my dear friend. It has been to long. And I assume that this is small Milo. He is just like you. But probably a bit sweeter."

"Yeah yeah whatever leatherhead."he says shoving him off good naturally.

This is when I realize what who this is.

"What Raphie is this Spike."

"Raphie is that's what they're calling know and days". Spike says to him

"No Vee" Raph says

He then takes me off his shoulders and starts tickling me. He then puts me on Slash's shoulders and he carries me to the lair and Leatherhead has Milo on his shoulders. They carry us all the way to the lair where everyone says there hellos and that's when the fun really begins.

I hear Venus's sweet laughter comes from the living room. I follow it and that's when I see what's going on. Rockwell is behind Venus and she is lifting up a box.

"Raphie look I have telekinesis."

I finally put to and to together and I see that Rockwell is playing with Venus making her think she is telekinetic. She throws the box at me and shouts: "I am the all powerful Venus."

I laugh and say "oh really well I know the all powerful Venus weakness."

I see Leo right behind her sneaking up on her and he winks at me and I wink back.

"Ha," she says to me "I have no weakness"

"Oh really" I say "now Leo. Come on Slash."

Venus screams has Leo tackles her and restrains her.

"Release me." She says

That's when Slash and I tickle her to the ground and keep tickling her.

"Stop stop" she says

"What is this does the all powerful Venus has a weakness." I say

She keeps laughing.

"I believe so Raphie." Leo teases

"Your next Le Le." I say to him

"Well LeLe and Raphie I believe all powerful Venus weakness is she's ticklish." Slash says

After awhile we stop and Venus begins to yawn. So I pick her up and carry her to bed and I tuck her in and leave the room.

The next day I wake up and Slash, LeatherHead, Dr. Rockwell, and pigeon Pete are all their. I walk out and giggle a little. I feel something tickling at my sides. It inclines the tickling feel and suddenly I am on the ground laugh as I fend off...feathers. I then look to the left and their I see everyone laughing at me a Rockwell uses telekensis to control all these feathers an tickles me. I get away but the feathers chase me. I pray that they don't find my tickle spot which would be the bottom of my side. I spoke to soon. Next thing I know I am trying to catch my breath for I have been tickled so much.

"He he" Raphie laughs at me

"We got you Vee. We got you" Le Le teases.

I watch as Venus tries to catch her breath from being tickled. See this is why boys should be ninjas not girls. We can not be tickled easily well at least not as easily as girls.


End file.
